Kanmusu's RIMPAC Exercise
by KodokSangar
Summary: Semenjak pertama kalinya RIMPAC Exercise diadakan, tahun 20XX adalah tahun pertama bagi para Kanmusu untuk mengikuti latihan Multilateral tersebut. Latihan apa sajakah yang akan para Kanmusu laksanakan? PARODY, jangan dianggap serius...


**DISCLAIMER : Kantai Collection punyanya Kadokawa Games dan , bukan gue.**

**WARNING : Gak dijamin lucu karena author-nya bukan pelawak berpengalaman (atau mungkin bukan pelawak).**

* * *

><p>KANMUSU'S RIMPAC EXERCISE (PARODY)<p>

Tahun 20XX, Pearl Harbor

Hari itu adalah pagi yang cerah di Pearl Harbor. Namun berbeda dengan pagi biasanya karena terdapat puluhan kapal perang jenis mulai dari kapal perusak, kapal jelajah, kapal induk, kapal frigat, kapal korvet, kapal jukung, sampai kapal yang berbentuk cewek – cewek kawaii Binti moe alias Kanmusu. Hari ini adalah H-1 sebelum latihan multilateral RIMPAC Naval Exercise dimulai. Pada latihan tahun ini, setiap Negara diperbolehkan untuk mengikut sertakan Kanmusu-nya, berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya yang terbatas hanya untuk kapal besi dan personil pasukan khusus.

"Hai, aku Destroyer Fubuki panggil saja Fubuki, mohon bantuannya!" sahut Fubuki seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Namun saat dia berdiri tegap kembali, Kanmusu – Kanmusu lain yang mewakili JMSDF (NB : AL Jepang) atau Fleet Maju Sejahtera hanya terlihat seolah tak menggubrisnya. Ada yang sedang menyemir sepatu, mengelap senjata, tidur siang, makan nasi pake bauksit (gak usah ditanya siapa itu), sampai foto – foto selfie terus di-aplod ke Instagram dan nulis 'Di Amerika cuy'.

Merasa tak digubris, Fubuki menjatuhkan tasnya lalu marah – marah. "Oi, pada meratiin gue gak sih?"

Kanmusu yang lagi foto selfie nutup mulutnya yang baru aja dimonyongin sebelum manatap Fubuki. "Shut up! Nih, tadi pak Laksamana nyuruh kita untuk nge-follow twitter lo, jadi kita udah tau siapa elo. Dan juga sampe sekarang kita belum di-follow back! Ckckck…"

"Eh? Aku lebih aktif di FB daripada di Twitter, sori mbak…errr…"

Muka cemberut cewek yang abis selfie itu berubah jadi senyum. "Kongou, Nice too meet you, desu~"

Mereka berdua pun saling menjabat tangan walaupun Fubuki agak sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kongou.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, semua Kanmusu Jepang masih tertidur pulas di Futon mereka. Fubuki masih tertidur ketika tiba – tiba terdengar suara bising sirine sebagai tanda agar semua pasukan bersiap – siap. Dengan malas – malasan, Fubuki menguap dan mengucek matanya sebelum bangun. Gadis berambut hitam itu pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya lalu memakai seragam Seifuku-nya.<p>

"PASUKAN SIAP!" Teriak seorang Pria dengan seragam Admiral lengkap dengan topi dan Katana-nya masuk ke kamar tidur Fleet Maju Sejahtera tepat setelah Fubuki memakai sepatu kirinya. Yah, hanya sepatu kirinya saja yang baru ia pakai tapi apa boleh buat, kalo sudah disuruh siap ya harus siap. Ia pun berdiri tegap tanpa memperdulikan kaki kanannya yang masih nyeker. Tapi ternyata, teman – temannya yang lain masih dalam keadaan belum siap. Contohnya liat aja tuh si Inazuma yang berdiri hanya bermodalkan handuk dan gayung yang ikut kebawa dari kamar mandi, untung si Laksamana tahan banting kalo enggak, darah langsung bermuncratan dari hidungnya. Dan ada juga Shimakaze yang cuma pake kaos singlet plus kolor 'Masha and the Bear' (NB : Author-nya kebanyakan nonton ANTV), walaupun doi sudah pake aksesoris telinga kelincinya dan sepatunya.

Sang Laksamana langsung menggelemkan kepalanya. "Ckckck…Mengecewakan!" Fubuki melihat satu lambang bintang di pangkatnya, lho berarti dia Komodor dong? Ah bodo amat lebih enak manggilnya Laksamana, biar kayak Laksamana Cheng Ho, ehm…kembali ke Laptop! "Saya sebagai Komandan Fleet Maju Sejahtera benar – benar sangat kecewa. Bukan hanya saya, ketidak disiplinan kalian benar – benar sudah membuat malu Kaijou Jieitai! (JMSDF dalam Bahasa Jepang)" Kelihatannya pak Laksamana sudah mulai 'men-Sparta' Kanmusu-nya bung! "Seharusnya, 10 menit setelah sirine berbunyi kalian harus sudah siap! Lha ini…" Sang Laksamana melirik jam tanganya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baru 3 menit saja belum ada yang siap sama sekali…" Beliau mengecek jamnya lagi lalu bergumam. "Eh, Baru 3 menit. Berarti gue yang kecepetan dong!"

Semua Kanmusu berusaha mendengar apa yang digumamkan Komandan mereka sampai ia bicara lagi.

"Pokoknya saat ini, saya maafkan ketidak disiplinan kalian…" Katanya, tanpa mau mengakui kesalahannya. "Kalau begitu saya tunggu kalian di lapangan 7 menit dari sekarang! Ingat, 7 menit ya, bukan 3 menit!"

* * *

><p>Semua personil yang ikut dalam latihan ini berdiri di lapangan depan puluhan tiang bendara dimana bendera – bendera Negara yang ikut dalam RIMPAC Exercise berkibar bersamaan. "First off, I'd like to welcome you all to the RIMPAC International Naval War Games…" Laksamana dari AL AS membacakan pidato pembukaanya dalam bahasa Inggris.<p>

Fubuki berdiri dengan tegap sambil mendengarkan tiap pidatonya, walaupan ia gak ngerti sama sekali. Inazuma yang masih teler karena kurang tidur pun menguap namun tegap kembali saat dibentak Laksamana. "Jangan lemes! Masih Pagi! Hadap ke depan!" Sepertinya Laksamana yang satu ini bener disiplin tanpa pandang bulu berbeda dengan Laksamana pemimpin Kanmusu lainnya yang umumnya Jones dan mesum. Ataukah dia cuma pengen ngejadiin Kanmusu-nya untuk jadi obyek pelampiasan untuk ngebalesin dendam gara – gara dibentak kakak – kakak OSIS waktu MOS? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Setelah beberapa menit (atau mungkin jam) berlalu, pidato Laksamana dari AL AS yang kurang lebih sama dengan sambutan Kepsek waktu upacara bendera tersebut akhirnya berakhir dan dimulailah latihan RIMPAC Exercise. Latihan bagi kapal – kapal perang berupa perang antar kapal, ASW (Anti-Submarine Warfare), menangkis serangan udara, pembebasan sandera di atas kapal, dll. Namun bagi Kanmusu, latihannya berbeda dengan kapal – kapal perang lainnya.

"Jika kalian bisa mendapat poin tertinggi di latihan ini, saya akan beri kalian hadiah, sip?" Kata Laksamana sebelum para Kanmusu memulai latihan mereka. Sudah pasti para Kanmusu akan berjuang untuk jadi yang terbaik walaupun tak diberi hadiah. Dan menurut pelaut - pelaut yang pernah di pimpin oleh Laksamana ini, ia suka memberi hadiah yang aneh – aneh. Buktinya mereka pernah diberi hadiah berupa kaset film 'Fast and Furious' dari yang pertama sampai yang ke 6 oleh sang Laksamana karena memenangkan latihan RIMPAC tahun lalu. Terus, apa yang aneh ya? Selidik punya selidik, ternyata isi dari kaset – kaset tersebut bukan tentang Vin Diesel dan Paul Walker yang kebut – kebutan di jalan raya, melainkan berisi sang Laksamana yang menang lomba balap karung, balap kelereng, balap sapi karapan, balap sepeda ontel, balap becak, hingga balap bajaj(emang ada ya?) se distrik! (soalnya di Jepang)

Lomba pada hari pertama adalah lomba menembak sasaran yang berbentuk manusia. Sasarannya dibuat dengan baja tebal agar tidak mudah rusak setelah terkena tembakan meriam dan torpedo para Kanmusu. Semua peserta di perbolehkan menembak tiga kali dan bebas mau menggunakan senjata apapun. Poin terbesar adalah jika tembakan terkena di bagian kepala dan dada.

"Fubuki, kamu bisa nembak gak?" Tanya Tenryuu.

"Yah jelaslah bisa, dari nembak sasaran sampe nembak cowok aku juga bisa. Soal tembak menembak aku jagonya." Jawab Fubuki sambil memberi 'thumb up'. "Buktinya, Teikoku di pangkalanku jadi jatuh cinta sama aku berkat hasil tembakanku. Belum lagi 'tembakannya' itu, bener – bener _Kimochi_!" Lanjuntnya sambil membayangkan suatu kejadian yang pernah dialaminya dengan sang Teikoku.

"Hahaha, liat tuh, Ten! Fubuki aja udah punya pacar! Gak kaya elo yang masih jomblo!" Sahut Akagi sambil ketawa.

"Habisnya elu gak mau percaya sama gue, kalo nembak cowok jangan nunjukin otot!" Lanjut Kongou sebelum ikut tertawa.

Sementara itu, Tenryuu mengeluarkan aura yang tak kasat mata sambil bergumam. **"Awas elo berdua, ntar gue gorok lo!"**

Inazuma merasakan firasat tak mengenakan dari Tenryuu dan memanggil teman – temannya. "Oi, temen – temen sebentar lagi giliran kita, nanodesu~. Ayo semangat…" Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya walaupun ia sedikit teler.

Kanmusu lainnya mengangguk dan manuruh tangan mereka diatas tangan Inazuma. Sebelum berteriak. "BERSATU KITA TEGUH, BERCERAI KITA BERANTAKAN!"

Dari tim Jepang, Akagi yang maju duluan. Tanpa ragu ia melesatkan anak panah yang berubah jadi 3 Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighter yang langsung menembakan senapan mesinnya pada ketiga sasaran. Alhasil, Akagi mendapatkan nilai 87 dari nilai maksimal 100. Nilai aslinya sih 71, tapi tadi dibelakang dia nyogok juri pake 'anu'…bauksit maksudnya!

Berikutnya Shimakaze yang maju. Walaupun ia lebih mengandalkan kecepatan dalam bertempur, ia juga mahir menembakan Rensouhou-chan. Buktinya hampir seluruh tembakannya mengenai atau mendekati 'anu'-nya sasaran! Setelah melihat hasil tembakan Shimakaze, tiga pelaut yang men-stalker gadis pendiam itu dari tadi menutup 'barang berharga' mereka sambil bergumam. **"Gue gak mau berurusan sama dia, bisa – bisa gue MaDeSu (NB : Masa Depan Suram). Gue kan belum kawin!"** Tapi setelah dihitung juri, nilai yang diperoleh Shimakaze adalah 69, di bagian 'situ' nilainya gak besar sih.

Berikutnya Kongou yang beraksi. Seperti biasa, ia meneriakan mantra ajaran Ki Joko Baka sewaktu dia masih di Inggris yang terbukti sukses buat nembak Abysall dan _Teitoku_-nya sendiri, yaitu 'BURNING LOVE!'. Mantra tersebut ternyata benar – benar ajaib Bin mujarab! Buktinya ia mendapatkan nilai 90 (Jurinya pada ngiler karena ke-Kawaii-an Kongou jadinya dikasih nilai besar).

Sekarang giliran Fubuki yang maju. Walaupun dari awal terlihat percaya diri, Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak padanya. Ada saja nyamuk yang keluar masuk hidungnya jadi tembakannya meleset bahkan ada yang hampir mengenai anjing yang lagi 'begituan' di dekat sana hingga ia mendapat nilai 55. Kasihan ya!

Berikutnya giliran Tenryuu. Sebagai salah satu Kanmusu paling senior, ia berhasil mendapatkan poin 93 berkat tembakannya yang hampir mengenai dada, perut, dan kepala sasaran.

Dan yang terakhir, Inazuma yang maju. Dengan jurus teler kayak orang mabok khas Rock Lee, tembakannya melesat ke udara kosong! Eh ralat, tembakannya mengenai batang pohon manga, rambutan, dan durian yang tak jauh dari situ sehingga pohon – pohon tersebut tumbang. Namun, ia justru mendapat nilai 100 karena seluruh juri menyerbu buah matang yang dari tadi menjadi incaran mereka!

Sayangnya, tim Jepang berada di posisi kedua di bawah tim tuan rumah Amerika yang ternyata gak kalah jago dari mereka. Tenryuu kesal terhadap Fubuki dan memarahinya walaupun gadis kecil itu terus menangis sambil megang dadanya, sakitnya tuh disini! Di sisi lain, Tenryuu juga kesal terhadap Shimakaze namun takut akan hasil tembakannya, karena ia juga masih jomblo.

* * *

><p>Latihan hari kedua dilanjutkan dengan berlayar melewati rintangan di laut. Tim yang mendapat poin tertinggi adalah tim yang mencapai garis finish dengan waktu tercepat dan tanpa atau paling sedikit jatuh korban. Rintangan tersebut diawali dengan berlayar menghindari batu karang. Rintangan yang kedua adalah menghindari tembakan misil dan meriam palsu dari kapal – kapal berukuran asli dan pesawat tempur yang ikut RIMPAC Exercise. Rintangan ketiga adalah menghadapi Abysall fleet pada malam hari. Sebenarnya 'Abysall' tersebut adalah Jelangkung berukuran manusia yang ber-<em>cosplay<em> sebagai Abysall. Namun, 'Abysall' jenis inilah yang sukses membuat para Kanmusu ketakutan sampe latah dan teriak – teriak histeris, belum lagi lagu sinden yang buat bulu kuduk merinding diputar nonstop. Untung kagak ada yang kesurupan, kalo ada bisa berabe. Rintangan terakhir adalah melawati laut yang penuh dengan ranjau. Disini tersedia dua jenis ranjau, ranjau jenis pertama berbentuk seperti ranjau asli yang jika terinjak akan mengeluarkan _slime_ berwarna merah. Lho, kok _slime_ warnanya merah bukan ijo? Bodo amat! Ranjau jenis kedua adalah ranjau organik dari hewan pembajak sawah yang berbentuk bola lonjong berwarna coklat yang jika terinjak tidak meledak namun dapat membuat orang yang menginjaknya misuh – misuh dan dapat mengeluarkan bau yang sangat menyengat. Ranjau tersebut adalah kotoran kebo!

Fleet Maju Sejahtera berhasil melalui seluruh rintangan dengan waktu tercepat, namun mereka terpaksa tetap di peringkat kedua karena Kongou tanpa sengaja menginjak 'ranjau jenis kedua'.

"Huh, coba aja kita punya penyapu ranjau, kita pasti udah di peringkat pertama di atas 'AMERIKAncut' itu." Kata Tenryuu sebal sambil menatap ke arah Kongou yang sedang membersihkan sepatunya sambil meneriaki kalimat seperti 'Sh*t!', 'G#dd%mn *t!', 'M#therf*cker!', '%ssh#le!', dll bagaikan penyanyi Rap. Untung semua Kanmusu gak ada yang ngerti bahasa Inggris mengingat ada beberapa anak di bawah umur disana.

"Tapi walaupun kita punya penyapu ranjau, ranjau organik tersebut gak akan terdeteksi. Iya kan, Inazuma?" Akagi menjawab sebelum melirik Inazuma.

Inazuma yang duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk kakinya hanya mengangguk pelan karena ia masih ketakutan dengan 'kapal perusak kelas Jelangkung' yang memiliki senjata pamungkas 'nyanyian sinden'. Itu karena ia pernah tinggal di Surabaya waktu masih jadi kapal perang dan mengalami kejadian serupa sehingga mengalami trauma. (NB : Inazuma pernah dikirim ke Surabaya sama Ikazuchi waktu PD II)

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, para Kanmusu diberi latihan fisik. Namun, berbeda dengan latihan sebelumnya yang mengandalkan mesin mereka. Latihan kali ini mengandalkan stamina mereka karena mereka harus berlari puluhan kilometer melewati beberapa pulau di Hawaii. Kalau digambarkan ini seperti soundtrack 'Ninja Hattori', dimana mereka harus 'mendaki gunung melewati lembah' belum lagi mereka harus menyeberangi lautan yang deras dan juga harus melewati hutan yang lebat. Greget sekali bukan? Mungkin ini dikarenakan Mad Dog dan Chuck Norris adalah salah satu koordinatornya.<p>

Peluit tanda dimulaipun dibunyikan. Fubuki, Inazuma, Akagi, Tenryuu, dan Shimakaze berlari secepat kilat. Namun, Kongou tetap diam di garis start sambil membersihkan sepatunya yang belum bersih dari 'ranjau jenis kedua', ternyata walaupun harganya lebih murah, efeknya bener – bener lebih parah ya! Ia baru berlari setelah di toyor Laksamana yang menyuruhnya maju juga.

Para Kanmusu Fleet Maju Sejahtera sudah mulai kelelahan setelah melewati beberapa kilometer pertama. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak lelah, mereka harus melewati hutan berlumpur yang lebat dan menyeberangi laut tanpa alat pembantu apapun sebelum mendaki bukit. Setelah sampai di puncak, mereka beristirahat tak terlalu lama sebelum turun lagi. Bukan hanya karena mereka tak ingin terkejar oleh tim lain, tapi juga mereka harus mengejar tukang es doger yang lewat di depan mereka. Masalahnya tukang es doger tersebut tetap nyelonong terus walaupun dipanggil berkali – kali. Oh, ternyata bukan karena dia main nyelonong, itu dikarenakan ia tak dapat untuk menahan laju sepeda gerobaknya karena jalannya menurun ditambah remnya blong.

Kejar – kejaran pun terjadi, setelah melewati rintangan saat pengejaran berupa jalan – jalan berlumpur, berbatu, dan polisi tidur (polisi asli lagi tidur), Shimakaze yang tercepat berhasil menghentikan sepeda si tukang es doger. Mereka pun beristirahat sambil memesan es doger, dan mengobrol dengan si tukang es doger.

"Bang, kok bisa sih jualan di tempat kayak begini?" Tanya Fubuki.

"Pasti bisa, neng. Percaya atau enggak, jualan disini lebih untung daripada di kota atau kampung."

"KOK BISA?" Tanya mereka berenam serempak.

"Kalo di kota atau kampung palingan cuma 10 sen perak doang. Tapi kalo disini, bisa laku sampe seratus dollar lho."

Doeng, para Kanmusu pun menjauh dari si tukang es doger sedangkan ia masih menyiapkan es doger untuk mereka.

"Oi, ada yang bawa uang lebih gak? Aku cuma bawa cepek nih." Kata Akagi yang dari awal udah janji untuk nraktir yang lain. Namun, Kanmusu lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian sebuah lampu bohlam imajinatif keluar dari kepala Inazuma dan ia berkata. "Aha, aku punya ide, nanodesu~!" Yang lain mengangguk ke arahnya. "Gimana kalo kita…KABUR!" Katanya sebelum lari bersama Shimakaze dan Fubuki yang ia tarik. Kongou, Akagi, dan Tenryuu yang belum _connect_ dengan idenya hanya diam di tempat sebelum kabur setelah diteriaki oleh si tukang es doger yang tak rela kehilangan pelanggannya.

"Woi neng, TUNGGU! Tadi cuma bercanda, yang asli cuman 2 ribu perak! Kok pada percaya sih?!" Teriak si tukang es doger, namun keenam gadis itu udah hilang dari hadapannya. Pesan moral yang bisa diambil dari kisah si tukang es doger ini adalah 'jika kalian tidak bakat ngeguyon, jangan pernah bercanda dengan orang lain, karena mereka akan menganggapnya serius!'

Berkat ketemu tukang es, Fleet Maju Sejahtera bisa sampai lebih dulu daripada Fleet lainnya. Sungguh ajaib memang. Sekarang grup mereka memimpin klasemen sementara.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya adalah hari terakhir latihan bagi para Kanmusu. Latihan terakhirnya adalah yang dikatakan Laksamana paling sulit yaitu mengiris bawang merah sebanyak – banyaknya dalam 30 menit. Katanya sih, ini bermanfaat untuk melatih konsentrasi para Kanmusu saat bertempur dan juga melatih kelincahan tangan. Tapi kata Sang Laksamana, beberaba koordinator-nya punya istri yang lagi ngidam bawang merah. Entah benar atau tidaknya kata pak Laksamana, tapi yang pasti bawang merah tersebut akan dijual dan hasil penjualannya akan digunakan untuk mengoperasi plastik muka Laksamana dan Kapten yang paling jelek. So sweet sekali bukan?<p>

Namun, sayangnya Fleet Maju Sejahtera kekurangan satu peserta karena…

* * *

><p>Tadi malam<p>

Pada malam hari, semua Kanmusu sudah tidur karena mendengar bahwa besok latihannya akan lebih sulit. Semua, kecuali Kongou yang gak bisa tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan keluar. Setibanya dia di luar, ia sangat terkejut karena melihat saudarinya, Haruna ada disana.

"Haruna? Elo ngapain disini?" Tanyanya heran. Tanpa menjawab, Haruna langsung meyodorkan sebuah tabung obat ke Kongou. "Apaan nih?"

"Itu obat kuat, dijamin elo bakal kuat untuk latihan berat besok." Katanya dengan santainya.

Kongou langsung terkejut. "Kan pak Laksamana bilang kita gak boleh pake doping."

"Siapa bilang ini doping, ini obat penguat. Cobain deh." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Kongou pun meminum obat tersebut, namun ia malah kejang – kejang setelah meminumnya.

Haruna yang keheranan membaca komposisi obat tersebut. "…Obat Kuat Mesir…Di jamin kuat dan tahan lama di ranjang, tanpa efek samping…Istri anda pasti puas…Peringatan: Hanya untuk dioles jangan diminum. Bila terlanjur diminum, serahkan pada yang maha kuasa." Ia pun menatap ke arah Kongou yang masih kejang – kejang di lantai. "Waduh, gawat nih!" Tanpa pikir panjang Haruna pun berlari untuk mencari medis.

* * *

><p>"Bersedia…siap…MULAI!" Teriak Laksamana sebelum meletuskan tembakan ke udara. "Ayo, potong bawangnya! Umpamakan bawang itu adalah musuh kalian atau mungkin Abysall Fleet! Bayangin si bawang itu pernah ngeledekin kalian 'anu' kecil, pernah ngerebut nasi dari kalian, pernah nakut – nakutin kalian pake hal yang kalian benci, atau pernah nolak cinta kalian! Iris saja orang itu, iris dia!"<p>

Walaupun terdengar seperti curhatan, kata – kata penyemangat Laksamana rupanya berhasil membakar semangat para Kanmusu. Ketika mendengar 'anu' kecil, Shimakaze terlihat semakin menggebu – gebu walaupun 'anu' yang dimaksud berbeda. Pernah ngerebut nasi, membuat Akagi semakin berapi – api. Pernah nakutin? Dalam benak Inazuma, tergambar puluhan Jelangkung berpakaian Abysall dan lagu – lagu sinden, bergidik sejenak, namun ia kemudian memotong bawang – bawang itu dengan dendam kesumat. Fubuki tak terpengaruh 'curhatan' pak Laksamana dan dengan santainya memotong bawang tersebut. Namun, ketika mendengar orang yang menolak cinta, Tenryuu lah yang merasakan efeknya. Tapi bukannya terus mengiris bawangnya, ia justru menangis!

"Oi, mbak Tenryuu, kenapa nangis?" Tanya Fubuki.

"Ng-nggak tau..mungkin gara – gara bawang..*hiks*…*hiks*"

30 menit adalah waktu yang lama bagi para Kanmusu untuk memotong bawang merah. Terbukti walaupun ini terlihat seperti latihan yang ringan, ternyata inilah yang paling berat. Buktinya sudah berapa jari yang terluka. Semuanya terlihat sudah berlinang air mata karena perihnya bawang tersebut. Namun, Tenryuu berlinang air mata karena alasan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Sedangkan , pak Laksamana sudah tidak lagi menyemangati para Kanmusu. Yang ia lakukan adalah tidur siang dengan Laksamana lainnya. Setelah 30 menit, alarm dari _handphone_ pak Laksamana berdering. "Wake up, Onii-chan…"

Pak Laksamana yang terbangun oleh alarm-nya dengan cepat mematikan _handphone_-nya karena takut dicap Lolicon oleh Kanmusu-nya. Ia pun berteriak. "SELESAI!"

Ia dan juri lainnya mengecek satu per satu tim dari tim Amerika yang berada paling ujung sampai tim Jepang yang terakhir. Setelah memeriksa dan menimbang setiap bawang. Ia mengumumkan tim mana yang paling banyak mengupas bawangnya.

"Sekarang, saya mengumumkan bahwa yang paling banyak mengupas bawang dan yang memenangkan semua latihan ini adalah tim…" Semua Kanmusu menahan napas, tegang. "…JEPANG!"

Semua anggota Fleet Maju Sejahtera pun langsung riuh merayakan kemenangannya setelah mendengar bahwa mereka lah yang memenangkan semua latihan. Kongou dan Haruna yang masih berada di UKS pun juga ikut riuh(jingkrak – jingkrak gaje di atas tempat tidur) setelah mendengar kemenangan timnya.

* * *

><p>Pada malam harinya semua Kanmusu Jepang berada di kamar mereka dan mengobrol dan bercanda bersama. Fubuki yang juga ada disana sangat senang. Bukan hanya karena kelompoknya menang, iajuga mendapat banyak pengalaman dan juga teman – teman baru. Ia berharap misi – misi meraka akan berjalan lancar dan semua Kanmusu dapat bersatu kembali dengan keadaan sehat wal afiat.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suaraa ketukan dalam pintu. "Masuk!" Kata Fubuki.

Pintu pun terbuka dan Laksamana mereka yang sudah melepas baju Laksamana-nya dan memakai kaos oblong masuk ke kamar mereka sambil membawa satu goodie bag. Ia pun menutup pintunya dan duduk di dekat para Kanmusu. "Sesuai janji saya, ini saya bawakan hadiah untuk kalian." Katanya sambil menaruh goodie bag tersebut di depan para Kanmusu.

Gadis – gadis tersebut melirik isi goodie bag tersebut, kecuali Haruna yang tidak ambil bagian dalam latihan. Selain itu, doi datang kesana bersamaan dengan Laksamana jadi dia sudah tau kalo isi goodie bag tersebut berupa…

"Cuma pulpen?" Kata Shimakaze.

"Cuma kata lo?! Itu 6 pulpen yang paling bersejarah yang gue punya!" Kata Laksamana yang merasa tersinggung. "Yang warna biru pulpen keberuntungan yang pernah gue pake pas ujian masuk AL. Yang warna ungu pernah gue pake buat garuk pantat sambil ngupil. Yang warna Merah pulpen pertama yang gue pake waktu TK. Terus yang ijo, pernah dipinjem mantan gue waktu SMP. Yang item, pulpen termahal yang pernah gue beli, 2 ribu perak cuy!(Itupun minta duit abah) Terakhir, yang silver, pernah gue pake pas minta tanda tangan ama bintang film kedemenan gue, Shaheer Sheikh!(NB : Tuh kan bener, Author-nya kebanyakan nonton ANTV -_-) Nah, bersejarah semua kan? Udah, ambil yang mana yang elo suka, gak usah malu – malu." Ia kemudian memanggil Fubuki yang mengambil pulpen warna silver. "Oi, Fubuki! Jaga baik – baik ya pulpen itu, itu juga pernah gue pake waktu minta tanda tangan Sumire Eusaka lho!"

"Siap Teikoku!" Sahut Fubuki sambil hormat. "Tapi btw, Sumire Eusaka itu siapa ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic berbahasa Indonesia pertama gue. Bagi yang gak tau, Sumire Eusaka itu pengisi suaranya Fubuki (Tanya mbah myanimelist). Maunya sih nambahin tim Jerman dan BISMArck yang agung, tapi karena RIMPAC terbatas untuk Amerika dan Asia Timur sama Tenggara, jadi gak bisa di tambahin.<strong>

**Iye, gue tau elo pade mau ngomong apa, Garing, gak Lucu, Krispi, dst. Tapi yang pasti gue mau ngucapin terima kasih sama HulkJr yang udah nginspirasi gue.**

**Di sini gunung, Di sana gunung  
>Dan di tengah tengahnya Surabaya<br>Reader-nya bingung, Author-nya bingung  
>Klo gak lucu, jangan protes ya…<strong>

**KABURRR!**


End file.
